


Kidnapped

by stelladelnordxd



Series: Kidnapped Chances [1]
Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-10
Updated: 2013-10-10
Packaged: 2017-12-29 00:02:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/998478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stelladelnordxd/pseuds/stelladelnordxd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick finds out Sara's been kidnapped.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kidnapped

**Author's Note:**

> Written September 29th, 2007. Very AU in the fact that Nick and Sara are brother/sister in this story and I actually liked Grissom enough to include him in a relationship with Sara [that changed, no worries].

As rain pounded on the window outside, Nick Stokes put the finishing touches on his report, and sent it to the far left corner of his desk. He was getting ready to eat dinner with his little sister, and to talk about her feelings towards Grissom. That was quite a laugh really. Sara in love with Grissom. But he accepted that. In fact, he was quite happy for them.

Smiling about the thought, he quickly got up and put on his coat. He hadn't had dinner with Sara in ages, everything being so damn hectic. But today, they would turn off their beepers, and go out to their favorite diner. They would laugh and laugh about the stupidest things, and he'd probably say sorry many times for leaving Sara there with those bastards.

Sighing, realizing he ruined his mood, he got out of his office and headed down towards the parking lot. The rain had become heavier now, and could be certified as hail. But it didn't quite ruin his mood. He always loved the rain. Smiling, he unlocked the door and entered the car.

Putting down his cell phone, he started the car and backed out, ready to drive away into the rain. As he reached out to the road, he got a funny feeling. He hated those feelings, always something bloody bad. Pushing it away, Nick kept driving, only to hear his phone ring.

Picking it up, he put the car onto the roads shoulder's and answered it.

"Hello," he cheerfully replied.

"Hey loser," the familiar voice of Sara replied back.

"Idiot!" he laughed. These games with Sara were just too much fun -"M'on my way now," he added.

"Well finally slowpolk." she laughed -"I'm going to order, what do you want?"

"Well... my usual, obviously!" Nick said, ready to pull out of the shoulder.

"Thought so. Well, I'll see you i--," a beep interrupted -"Hold on, someones on the other line." Nick waited for a couple of minutes until he heard Sara click back on.

"Damn Nick, Gil called. It's urgent . We both gotta go." Sara replied, something obviously wrong.

"Alright, be there in a couple," Nick replied sighing.

"Hey Nick?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't do a U-Turn." Sara replied before closing the conversation. Nick laughed, knowing that Sara had his interests in her heart. But for once, he'd do one... even if he was afraid of getting killed.

He was almost there. He was waiting patiently for about twenty minutes because of bloody traffic. And his phone had rung about twenty times. Promising himself he'd answer the next ring, out of pure annoyance. And when it finally did ring, he glared at it, and then uneasily picked it up, having another bad feeling.

"Hello?"

"Nick?" The familiar voice of Grissom replied.

"Hey, don't worry I'm on my way... Sara called." Nick answered back, not wanting to be annoyed any longer. He heard Grissom sigh.

"Nick, do you know a Natalie?"

"Not quite sure... why?" Nick questioned, trying to familiarize the name.

"She's in the cleaning crew at the lab," Grissom said.

"So...?"

"She's also the Miniature-Killer," Nick gulped at this. This wouldn't be good. Oh no, not good at all.

"And this is good news?" Nick asked.

"Almost, she put another miniature on my desk." Nick sighed. He hated the damn miniature killer. Always causing so much pain.

"What is i--" But the phone line went dead. Sighing, he pulled out of traffic, and took the longer route to the lab. He had a real bad feeling about this.

Finally arriving at the parking lot, he stopped the car and got out. Going up the staircase, and through the lab doors, he was first met with Brass, the only person who knew about Sara being his sister. He looked pretty grim.

"Nick, come on in here," Jim said, beckoning him through his doors. Nick did so and sat down opposite of him.

"What's up Jim?"

"It's Sara, Nick." Nick looked up immediately, pretty sure he snapped something.

"Whaddya mean?"

"She's been kidnapped." Nick stared stupidly.

"By... by who?"

"The Miniature Killer." Nick looked up once again. That's what Grissom was going to tell him. To come to the lab and get help saving Sara. Gulping, Nick looked at Jim to see him staring intently.

"We're goin' to find her Nick." All Nick could do was stare, not wanting to speak, for he feared what would've happened. He didn't notice Gil walk in.

"Oh, Nick, you're here!" Grissom said, surprisingly glad. Nick only nodded his head.

"Found out about Sara?" Nick nodded his head again. Grissom didn't know that Sara was his sister. And he didn't know if Sara didn't want him to know. Gulping, Nick looked up at Jim, to see him looking back.

"Gil, Nick and Sara.. they're closer than you think." Nick saw Grissom look angry for a moment... probably thinking the worst.

"She's my sister Gil," Nick whispered, so Grissom had to strain his ears. He clearly, looked stunned. He couldn't think about what Sara would do if she found out Grissom knew. Sighing, Nick looked up at Gil.

"We were close when we were young. But I left at eighteen... regretably, leaving her there. When she came to work here.. we just... recconected." Nick answered, tears sparkling on his cheeks. He remembered trying to always be strong for Sara when they're young, never crying. But now, he had to cry. And let it all out.

"Nick..." Grissom began, but stopped short.

"We'll find her." Jim replied, having to convince me.

His little sister was kidnapped. Kidnapped. He couldn't even ring those words around. Sure, Sara was strong. And a fighter... but only God knew what was going on. Sighing, Nick sat down on the couch in the coffee room. He had been trying to get that Natalie girl to talk, but she had said nothing. Bloody hell. Why couldn't she say shit!

Getting up, he walked over to his desk and pulled out the photo of Sara and him after he was buried. By god, this was getting tough.

"Don't let it be her day." He whispered, tears threatening to spill.


End file.
